loving you means losing you
by kururu.ayame
Summary: a story about kyou and tomoya on how their love blossom


kyou x tomoya

LOVING YOU MEANS LOSING YOU

One normal friday day the gang is hanging out in their club room, a certain someone has been quiet and starring at someone its kyou,she has been starring at Tomoya for a while then tomoya finally notices.

Tomoya smiles "Kyou u have been staring at me for a while right ?"."you probably think I'm handsome"

Kyou blushes"baka why would i stare at you ?"

Sunohara butt in "hahan kyou you were i saw it with my own eyes "

Kyou feels guilty more and more then she stared at Tomoya again " th th thats because look he still have some left over rice in his cheek i mean what kind of girl won't find that disturbing"

Sunohara looks at Tomoya "haha you do have one ". "you probably enjoyed nagisa's cooking that much haha'

everyone started laughing even kyou but there is one exemption Ryou who notices her sister is forcing her self to laugh and has been acting weird lately.

-recess-

Kyou went to the cafeteria to garb a snack and she saw her fave bread and grab it but at the same time another hand is grabbing it ,it was Tomoya. Kyou let go .

Kyou "you can have it'

Tomoya " neh you acting nice isn't you at all hahaha'

Kyou angered " if you don't like it then just say it " grabs bread and started eating it.

Tomoya thinks "whats wrong with her "

he started walking but still thinking about what's wrong with Kyou and bam he bump with Ryou causing ryou's cards to scatter around

Tomoya " gomen i was spacing out while walking sorry" he was about to pic a card

Ryou " stop! let me read your fortune first"

Tomoya"ahhh... okay " in his mind "this siblings are weird "

Ryou" it said that your going to fall in love with someone else."but thts impossible right?"

hearing what ryou just said tomoya smiled " good fortune teller have bad days to so thats okay"

Nagisa approaches the two "tomoya-kun i can't go home with you today , mom's gonna fetch me "

Tomoya "hi i get it "

- dismissal time-

Ryou approach tomoya ' your on class duty today so make sure that the classroom is clean." arigato" ryou bows.

Tomoya " guess i don't have any other choice *sigh*"

by the time Tomoya was about to leave school it started raining

Tomoya "what luck" then suddenly someone touch his shoulders. he was thinking " maybe its the rumored ghost". then he slowly turns to see then he screams , then he realize it was only kyou

Tomoya" you scared for a second there Kyou"

Kyou" gomen""neh do you want to share this umbrella with me?"

"of course good thing your here " he said

on there way home there was complete silence

Tomoya being bothered by the silence ask Kyou "is there something wrong "

Kyou answered" neh i heard what ryou said about your future, i know its impossible but what if its me will you still won't fall in love?"

a moment of silence

then kyou said "just kiding don't take it seriously" fakes a laugh "hahaha" she started walking slowly

Tomoya then go in front of her and touch her shoulder "you not kidding are you "

Kyou " you guess right i'm not kidding i have been in love with you all this time" "i love you Tomoya"

Kyou hugged him and started looking at him and in the stance of wanting a kiss ,then Tomoya kiss her .

Kyou pushed him tomoya looked at kyou. kyou was crying .

Kyou looked at Tomoya with tears flowing out of her face and said " the reason i loved you is that your so kind , your so kind that you kissed me even if you don't want to , thank you don't worry this is the last, i knew that loving you means losing you"

Kyou run away in a moment she was nowhere in sight

soaked in the rain tomoya looked up "kamesama what should i do?"

-at fujibayashi residence-

Kyou arrive home soaking wet she entered her room Ryou followed Kyou

Ryou said "nee-chan whats wrong ?"

Kyou softly said " i confessed to Tomoya and i was rejected. it was to obvious that i will get rejected yet i still confessed. i'm moving to another school"

Ryou quickly replied " why nee-chan?"

Kyou looked at her " i don't want to destroy their love for each other tomoya's happiness is my happiness too"

with that Ryou left the room

-monday-

Kyou entered the club room , the only person there was Nagisa

Kyou went in front of Nagisa then said " Nagisa gomen i have been the worst friend to you don't worry you won't be seeing me anymore i'll be studying somewhere else for a while sayonara. on her final words tears were falling from here eyes even before Nagisa could say something Kyou run out of the room

a few moments later Tomoya knock on the door and opened he saw nagisa staring at the window

tomoya " i planned on telling her about everything today "

nagisa replied " then u better hurry she's going to leave the school"

Tomoya run as fast as he could and started searching for kyou when he finally saw her she was running

Tomoya shouted "hey baka stop" but instead of stopping she run faster, but Tomoya was able to grab her shoulder and stopped her looking at kyou he shouted "where do you think are you going you have to take responsibility"

Kyou shouted back " i already am talking responsibility i'm leaving you and nagisa alone "

Tomoya looked at her calmly and smiled" nagisa and i broke up yesterday"

Kyou was shocked and shouted "thats impossible you liar"

Tomoya respond " its true i know that i loved nagisa but yesterday we went on a date i was looking depressed and because of that it make Nagisa nervous and kissed me hoping with that i'll be happy, but it was the opposite with that kissed i realize that your the person i love." "that kiss didn't feel anything it might be embarrassing but the moment i kissed you i feel my heart raising every bit" then he paused for a while " i love you Kyou so will you take responsibility?"

Kyou was crying tomoya wipe away those tears kyou hugged him

Kyou said " i will take responsibility i will love you forever so be preparedfrom now on loving you means being with you forever," here tears where replaced by a smile

Tomoya looked at her and kissed her . from then the new couple was formed.

THE END


End file.
